


[Fanart] Crépuscule

by Autheane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen, High Heels, NSFW Art, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something drawn as a birthday gift for the lovely and talented Jo. Because she deserves all the love and more kinky pics to stare at to make sure she never loses inspiration. </p><p>Title from the song by the same name by Saez.</p><p>I'm on Tumblr under the same name and you can find the pic <a href="http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/81624735314/a-little-birthday-present-drawn-for-the-great-and=">there</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Crépuscule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/gifts).



> A little something drawn as a birthday gift for the lovely and talented Jo. Because she deserves all the love and more kinky pics to stare at to make sure she never loses inspiration. 
> 
> Title from the song by the same name by Saez.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr under the same name and you can find the pic [there](http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/81624735314/a-little-birthday-present-drawn-for-the-great-and=)

____________

[ ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/9c28d24562253c89ee6adfc57a36bab1/tumblr_n3h8tzBXpS1r1wq02o1_500.jpg)


End file.
